Come As You Are
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: OneShot, leans toward SKate but no pairing, just some Sawyer brooding. Song fic. Rating for mild language. OneShots as my specialty, firsttime SKater, longtime writer. RR!Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be...


A/N- So…this is my first venture into SKaterdom. I probably have some Harry Potter and LOTR and Sweep and POTC fans yelling at me to finish my other stuff and stop uploading more fics that I won't pay attention to, and therefore I announce that this is a once-shot.

As a proud SKater, especially after Kate thought that the raft was overturned and she looked fit to swim out into the ocean and have a look-see, I decided the time is now!

And so, here is something that's been swimming around in my head for a few weeks.

_Important Note: this is one of a series of unrelated-related Skate one-shots revolving around various songs I like. This means that if read together they make sense, but they make sense apart too. _

Lyrics by Nirvana

**Come as You Are**

He couldn't sleep. It was like that goddamn Christmas poem, there were goddamn sugarplums dancing in his head and they all looked like Kate. They all had that dark curly hair, that quirky smile, those baggy jeans and clunky shoes. And every last one of them had freckles. _Goddamn freckles_.

But he liked the freckles.

Back home, or at least as close to home as he had these days, he always had one of them flawless girls on his arm. You know the type. Not a hair out of place, cried over a chipped nail, and never heard of a freckle.

He couldn't bear to think of Kate without her freckles.

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be_.

He wanted her unchanged, unaltered. Because the essence of Kate, even Kate the criminal, was based in her naturalness, that easy confidence. He liked that he had first met her on this island, here he could compare her with the ocean and appreciate the quiet strength and beauty of both. The juxtaposition was hard to resist.

It made her incredibly alluring. At least he made no secret of it. Since day one he wanted Kate, and he wasn't alone in that desire. Goddamn doctor. Sawyer sincerely hoped that good ol' Jack was turning a couple sleepless nights a week as well. At this point, having made himself an ass in her eyes enough to save her from his own darkness, he felt secure that she was leaning towards stalwart Saint Jack. This was both good and bad, but he'd take what he could get from her without too much fuss.

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend…_

Perhaps it was the awkwardness of wanting to fuck her that made their rivalry as biggest badass so much harsher then it would've been. Kate had no desire to be the bad guy, but she wasn't about to let sexual tension with Sawyer be the reason she backed down from the fight. Maybe it was her recreation on this god forsaken island, maybe she just liked taking a break from being his… "friend".

_... as an old enemy_

_Take your time, hurry up…_

Everything about their relationship was rushed. What was it…was it even a week when he stole that kiss from her? Then a little while ago, they were swimming in that little jungle oasis, a couple of articles away from being naked as jay birds. They hardly knew each other…then again Sawyer hardly knew any of the women he normally slept with. But he didn't want to rush through things with Kate. Goddammit but he wanted to take that time to count every single freckle.

_Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be,_

_As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria…_

Sawyer could never quite make up his mind how he felt about Kate. There were times he wanted to kill her and times he wanted to kill for her, but if push came to shove he knew only the latter was going to happen. Hell, he'd done it once, why not just continue the trend?

In a way, he was kind of glad that rescue from the island seemed hopeless. Here he had the Kate that was running off on adventures, climbing trees for food, and watching him shoot rogue polar bears. Here she was unwashed, unwasted, unrefined and untainted. And damn irresistible. Here she was as she ought to be, free as a bird with barely a care in the world.

If by chance they ever did get off, he never wanted to see her taken away. He never wanted to see her in those bleached down halls with that sterilized jumpsuit in a dank cell with a roommate who was lonely. He never wanted to see them scrub the island out of her face.

Some deep dark place inside of him had this irrational fear that prison would scrap her freckles away.

He didn't want to think about that at all, he never wanted her to have a flawless face.

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be,_

_Memoria…memoria…_

_Author's Note: In case you don't read the top ones, hello fellow SKaters I am joining you at long last. _

_Expect more from me, short but sweet with song lyrics in them._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
